


Mona Lisa Mystery

by AslansCompass



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Art Museum Piece, Doctor Who References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Police remain baffled following art incident at local museum. See more on Page 12E.
Kudos: 5





	Mona Lisa Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> A newspaper-article style about the aftermath of "Art Museum Piece."

Mona Lisa Mystery

Police Remain Baffled

AP--Police remain baffled by strange events at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Earlier this year, the MMoA acquired a certified 16th-century copy of the Mona Lisa, commonly known as the Lorenzo Portrait. The museum implemented strict security protocols, both digital and personnel. However, when the museum opened Thursday morning, the portrait had somehow acquired a necklace made of pasta noodles and buttons.

Initial reports assumed the Lorenzo had been replaced with a fake. However, analysis by art experts showed that paint chips from the necklace matched the rest of the painting, down to the chemical composition and carbon-dating.

"We encourage anyone with information to contact us," the museum director said. "What may have been intended as a practical joke is a serious act of vandalism, endangering a historic piece of art."

This is not the first time the Lorenzo Portrait has been a subject of controversy. The wood backing had been varnished during an ill-fated attempt at preservation in the mid-1800s. When the painting was x-rayed during routine archival work, it revealed the words 'this is a fake' had been written on the back in a size and style that directly matched a felt-tip marker.


End file.
